Journey to Hoenn!
by Sega Nesquik
Summary: Brendan has moved from Johto to Hoenn to become a Pokémon Trainer. Along the way, he and his Mudkip start to develop a special bond. But will it last? Especially with the rise of Team Magma? Rated MA-18 for lemons in future chapters. Update: I am drawing blanks as to which direction I want to take this story, so I'm considering deleting this, and write a trainer x Swampert one-shot


**Hello everybody. It's Sega Nesquik. And I am here with a side story. I find the lack of Trainer x Swampert Pairings disturbing, so here we go, I guess.**

**Legend:**

Normal Dialogue

_Pokémon Dialogue_

**Listing of a piece of music from a video game to go with a scene (go ahead and do a YouTube search) as well as author's notes.**

_**Telepathy** **dialogue.**_

**Lemon** **Warning**.

**Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire: Littleroot Town**

**5:00 PM**

_Brendan's POV_

"Brendan! Come down for dinner!" I could hear my mom exclaim kindly, yet sternly. I was in the middle of reading a book on the Pokémon of our new home, the Hoenn region. Planting a bookmark inside, I had placed the book on my bed, and started to walk downstairs. But I stopped and turned around seeing my newest buddy, a Mudkip, still asleep on my bed. A blue colored fish with light blue fins on its back and head, as well as orange star-shaped gills on its cheeks. Walking up to her, I gently stroked her head to wake her up.

Soon she had woken up and blinked her beady black eyes before looking up at me and asking me _"Mudkip?"_ Unfortunately, I could not tell what she was saying, so I asked "Hey girl. Want to eat?" Once I said that, her eyes started beaming while wagging her tailfin eagerly. Darn it, why do they have to be so cute? _"Kiiiiiip!"_ she had said cheerfully. Picking her up, I walked downstairs while flashing back to when we first moved here to Littleroot Town.

My name is Brendan Cobb. I am about 16 years old, stand 5'5, and wear black jeans, and shoes with red rims on the edges. I also wear a black shirt, and a white knit cap with a black headband that hid my brown hair. 3 months ago, we lived in Olivine City from the nearby Johto region. Once I had reached the age of 15, I was supposed to start my journey as a Pokémon Trainer. But we had to move for several reasons. One was that my father, Norman, had an interest in being a gym leader, but he was unable to do so.

The biggest reason was that every position for the title of Gym Leader in Johto was already taken. Soon he had contacted representatives at the Indigo Plateau in Kanto about other regions that needed a gym leader. It took about at least a month to get a response from them, but soon Champion Lance came over to our house telling my parents about the Hoenn region needing a Gym leader.

As soon as Lance had left, my parents instantly packed up everything, bid farewell to our relatives living in Johto, and we took a cruise liner sailing southwest to Hoenn.

**Flashback Begin**

**2 hours ago...**

Having finally parked into our new home town of Littleroot, I hopped out of the moving truck (yeah, my parents forced me to sit in the back of a moving truck, thanks guys) to look around. As much as I hated not having an ocean view like we did back in Olivine City, I could get used to seeing trees everywhere. I also saw at least 7 to 8 houses, so where we lived, it was a really small community. I can live with that, I had no friends back in Johto, so I can easily start anew here.

Walking into our new home, I noticed Dad was not anywhere, but Mom was, who stood 5'3, and was in her mid 40's with long brown hair, so I asked her "Hey, Mom. Where did Dad go off to?"

"He had to go over to the new Gym in Petalburg City to set up." My Mom quickly explained "Don't worry son. He is getting things ready for trainers that wish to battle him. And that will also include you someday, Brendan. Anyway, you should go check your things upstairs." Smiling at what she said, I walked upstairs, trying find my bedroom. Strangely enough, the door to my bedroom was right next to the stairs.

I didn't mind that, however. Walking into the room, I could see a red mat, a small TV with a Nintendo Gamecube system hooked up, a one person bed, and a computer set up for me to use. Checking the computer, I was amazed that there was a potion ready to be retrieved. Accepting an option to retrieve the potion, the hard drive to the side of the computer opened up, displaying a purple spray bottle that was known as a potion. Moving a hand into the open hard drive, I grabbed the potion, and pressed an option on the computer to close up the hard drive. With the potion in hand, I couldn't help but marvel at how the hard drive closed itself up, as if there was no secret compartment in the computer hard drive.

A minute must have at least passed by before I could hear mom say "Hey, Brendan! Dad is on TV! Come see!" Shocked, I quickly ran downstairs to see, only to have the report end on me as soon as I walked into the living room. "Darn, you missed it." Mom said sympathetically. "But don't worry, Brendan. You can still see Dad in person. Why not go see Prof. Birch about getting a Pokémon from him."

"Ok, then Mom." I had responded before I headed outside to find his lab. I almost laughed when I saw that his lab wasn't too far from our house. Walking inside, the professor wasn't there to my dismay. Instead there was his assistant who told me "Afternoon, son. You must be Brendan, correct?"

"Yes, that would be me, sir." I had responded. "Where would the Professor be?"

"Prof. Birch studies the habitats of Pokémon here. So he is most likely out of town checking on a habitat somewhere." The assistant explained.

"Thank you, sir." I responded. Walking out of the lab, I started to walk up to the exit of the town. When I was about to leave, I was stopped by a young kid. He must have been at least five to six years old, standing 4'11. "Uh, I can hear someone screaming outside. I don't know what to do. We should probably get help."

"Don't worry, kid." I responded, putting an assuring hand on his shoulder. "I'll go check to see what is going on."

**Sonic the Hedgehog 2006: Event: Tension... Silver Appears**

As I entered what known as Route 101, I could see an adult with brown hair and sideburns in a white lab coat, blue shirt, brown shorts, and sandals running in a giant circle, being chased by a small Pokémon known as a Zigzagoon. Possessing a zigzag fur pattern consisting of brown and cream color, as well as a black pattern over its eyes that made it look like a mask, I couldn't help but think _**"OH MY GOSH! ITS A RABID RACOON!"** _while trying not to laugh at the sight... Ok, I really should help this guy out. Seeing me, he quickly screamed as he got cornered "Hello! You, over there! Help! In my bag, there is a Pokéball"!

Walking up the satchel he had dropped, I could see three balls inside. One that was marked with a green leaf, another marked with a red flame, and another marked with a blue teardrop. Out of the three, I liked the ball with the blue teardrop, so I picked it up, screaming out "Go Pokémon!"

As the Pokéball hit the ground, out came a Pokémon resembling a blue fish. _"Mudkip!" _The Pokémon said almost shyly. Realizing now what the Pokémon was, I cried out, "Mudkip, use tackle!" As soon as I said that, the Mudkip charged at the Zigzagoon, hitting him somewhat throwing him about 2-4 feet. Shocked by the surprise attack, the Zigzagoon growled weakly and ran off.

**Pokémon Ruby & Sapphire - Route 101**

Walking up to the man that had been cornered earlier, I asked him "Are you all right sir?" Bringing him back onto his feet, he responded "I'm fine, thank you. You must be Brendan, correct?"

"Yes sir, that would be me." I had responded with a small smile. "Please, call me Birch." the man said. "Thinking about it, this is not really the best to hold a conversation here. So let's get back to my lab."

Nodding in agreement, I followed him as I picked up the Mudkip, saying, "Hey boy. Let's go." Suddenly the Professor burst out laughing as the Mudkip raised its head, looking at me and saying with confusion _"Mudkip?" _

Somehow, it all clicked. "You're a girl!?" I asked in shock. "Yes, Brendan. The Mudkip you have is a girl. But it is nothing to be ashamed about." Prof. Birch responded laughing as we walked back to Littleroot Town.

When we returned to the lab, he continued "But that doesn't matter. Is this your first time battling a wild Pokémon?" Still holding Mudkip in my arms, I responded while stroking her head, "Yes. That actually was."

"For your skill, as well as saving me, I am allowing you to keep her. Would like to give her a nickname?" He asked.

Looking down at Mudkip, I had responded "Very well. How does Peixe sound, Mudkip?" Smiling at the sound of the name, she had responded in a slight whisper _"Kip!"_

Satisfied with having a new friend, I asked "So Professor. What else is there to tell me?"

"Honestly, there is nothing else I can tell you for now. I would advise that you at least head back home and rest before you start traveling with Peixe."

"Thank you, Prof." I responded before I headed out of his lab with Peixe in tow, and returned to my house.

**Flashback End**

**Well, this is going to be fun. Two stories to work on, updating the both of them, one chapter at a time...**

**Anyway, I hope everybody had a great Thanksgiving, or whatever is celebrated in place of Thanksgiving outside of the States. To avoid confusion, only the Mudkip will have a nickname and not Brendan's entire party. And Peixe, by the way, is Portuguese for fish.**

**Brendan's Team**

**Peixe (Mudkip)**

**Level 5**

**Tackle, Growl**

**Ability: Torrent**

**Quiet Nature**


End file.
